Royals
by SidraWrites
Summary: 5 girls chosen from across the country. Chosen to see if the prince will fall in love with them. But there is a slight issue. Prince Levi promised himself that he would never love again. So why the hell does he find himself falling for a green eyed escort? Ereri Royal AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin because if I did I would've made Ereri canon by now**

**This story is set in an AU where they have technology and cars and stuff but their are princes and kings and queens and things like that.**

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day. The sun was shining, people were chattering on about the latest deals at the nearby market. Woman sat around gossiping.

And 17 year old Eren Yaegar had fallen face first into a pile of horse shit. Perfectly normal. The thing was Eren's job was to clean the stables near his house.

This job helped pay for food. He got up swearing loudly, wiping his face. He decided now was a good time to take his break.

He walked over to the nearby stream and began washing his face. He looked into the water and ran a hand through his hair. There. He looked decent.

He sighed dramatically and looked off into the distance. If his life was a Disney movie-which it sure as hell wasn't-he would have began singing a song about angst and heartbreak. But the last time he had sang anything there had been 2 dead and 13 injured.

.He got up and decided to take the short stroll to the cottage. The cottage was owned by him, his adopted sister Mikasa and his childhood friend Armin. It used to belong to Eren's parents but his mother had passed away in a car crash a few years ago. Eren's dad had left a few weeks after that.

Then Armin's grandpa had offered to take care of them. Then he had been enlisted into the army and had died on a mission a few months ago. Now they were all living alone but they managed fine. Armin was tutoring some of the kids in the village. Mikasa was getting paid to babysit kids and clean houses.

And Eren? Well it seemed like his job changed every week. He did odd jobs day and night to make sure his family didn't starve. He saw the cottage and grinned. It felt nice to be back home even though he had been here a few hours ago.

He ran in not even bothering to take off his shoes. If Mikasa had been there she would have scolded him but it seemed that neither she nor Armin were there.

He ran to his room and threw on some clean clothes. He grabbed a glass of water and sat at their little rickety dining table. His hand reached out and grabbed the mail. Nothing interesting just some advertisements for some new shops opening in the marketplace.

He sighed about to throw them out when a lacy white envelope caught his eye. He reached out carefully opening it. The letter was printed on some sort of thick fancy paper. As he read his eyes widened and he almost screamed out of joy.

_Dear citizen,_

_As you may or may not know Prince Rivaille Levi will be turning 25 next month,_

_He will need to find a Queen by then,_

_We have been alerted that there is a woman of the age between 17 and 21 in your house hold,_

_If you would like a chance for her to become the next Queen and send it to your local post office by September 24th_,

_He will choose 5 lucky ladies to prove themselves worthy of his affection,_

_The results will be on TV October 2nd._

Eren was jumping up and down full out squealing. Obviously he wasn't going to enter. He would put down Mikasa's name. She would be chosen. The prince would fall in love with her. And they would get to live in the castle and live the life they've always wanted.

Finally, a chance for them to have a better life.

Then he frowned remembering that it was up to the prince. Eren had heard rumors that the prince was a hostile and cold man. He had seen pictures of him with those cold gray eyes and the face that never smiled.

And he knew Mikasa would disapprove of the idea. She never liked the prince anyways.

But pushing those thoughts aside he started filling out the form with an old pen. Most of the questions were pretty straight forward.

Then came one.

What the hell was an escort?

Below that question in tiny print read _an escort will be the young gentleman that will be escorting the lady to all the events. A lady can have 1 or 2 escorts_.

Eren snickered at the words gentleman. He wrote down his name then paused, his pen hovering over the paper. He thought for a moment then wrote Armin Arlet.

The last line asked him to enclose a picture of the lady and escorts. He ran to his room and grabbed the picture he kept taped on the wall.

It was from last year's Christmas celebration last year. There had been a photo booth and Eren had dragged Mikasa and Armin there. The picture was of Mikasa genuinely smiling, Armin was grinning and Eren had his head thrown back and he was laughing hard. He smiled at the memory. It was hard to find anyone smiling lately from all the stresses of work.

He clipped the photo to the form and neatly placed it in the envelope. Then he ran towards the postal office. He hesitated before handing it in. Would they really have a chance? Probably not but it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

_2 months later October 2nd._

Eren hadn't told anyone about the letter. This had been hard because he had been bursting to tell someone. But he knew if Mikasa had found out she would have his head. And Armin would've probably been terrified lying to Mikasa.

After days and days of waiting October 2nd finally arrived

At 8:00-the one station that everyone could afford, the news- Eren dragged Mikasa and Armin to the beaten up couch which sat in front of their tiny television. They were too piss ass poor to afford an actual one but this would do. Eren knew they barely had a chance to be chosen but he wanted to watch just in case a miracle occurred.

"Eren you never cared about the news, why the hell are you listening to it now?" Mikasa was a bit pissed off but she sat with them nonetheless.

Armin agreed with her. "She's right Eren. Why?"

Eren ignored them both. "SHHH it's starting!" He leaned forward until his nose pressed against the TV. Mikasa pulled him back. "Eren you'll go blind if you sit that close." She chided.

The reporter sat up straight. "Now it's the time you all have been waiting for. These 5 lucky ladies will have a chance to win over the heart of our beloved Prince Rivaille Levi'!"

He could practically hear Mikasa roll her eyes behind him.

The reporter shuffled some papers then looked up. "First up, Princess Annie! And her escorts Betholt and Reineer."

A picture of a pretty, short girl appeared on the screen. She was glaring at the camera as if it had somehow offended her. Behind her stood two really tall and really buff guys. One had dark hair and was sweating really badly. The other had blond hair and had a cocky smile on his face.

"Next up Lady Sasha and her escort Connie!" A girl with messy brown hair and a cheerful brown hair had her arm around a short bald guy with a crazed grin on his face.

Armin sighed. "What's the point of this?" Eren ignored him.

"3rd we have Princess Historia and her escort Marco!"

A beautiful girl with blond hair appeared on screen. She was smiling softly and behind her was a guy with a brown undercut and freckles grinning.

"After that we have Lady Ymir with her escort Jean!" A tall brunette girl with freckles was smirking at the camera. Her escort Jean had an arrogant smile on his face. In Erens opinion he looked like a horse.

"And lastly we have… "Eren was on the edge of his seat praying _Dear God or Jesus or Jennifer Lawrence or whatever godly force is listening please let Mikasa win _as the reporter pulled out the paper.

"Lady Mikasa and her escorts Armin and Eren!" Their photos were brought up but Eren was jumping up and down screaming. Mikasa was still in her seat. "How did they-?" . Armin's face was pale and his eyes were wide. "E-escorts?" He squeaked out. Eren pulled them into a hug. "MIKASA! MIKASA YOU'RE GOING TO BE A QUEEN!"

Mikasa pulled away from glaring. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"_No way in hell."_

* * *

**If you liked that I would greatly appreciate if you would review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your favorites, follows and reviews! Here is the next chapter. Although its a bit shorter its from Levi's point of view!**

**I just realized I was slightly basing it on the book trilogy the selection. **

**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or The Selection.**

* * *

I officially wanted to kill someone now. Someone being Hanji. Shit glasses was dead to me. But that wasn't a big surprise to anyone. She always managed to get on my nerves someway or another.

First of all it was her wonderful idea for me to choose a wife. Then she just had to hold that dumb ass competition to win my heart.

Then my best friend Erwin (commander eyebrows) agreed with her telling me that if I had a wife maybe I wouldn't act like I have a stick up my ass 24/7.

Now it was October 1st, the day before the competition began. And I hadn't even glanced at the forms.

Whoops.

Hanji was bouncing around me, her dark brown ponytail whipping me in the face. Erwin was sitting on the sofa, with his eyebrows raised, watching Hanji with mild amusement.

Here's the thing about Erwin's eyebrows. They're thick as fuck. They're probably thicker than the width of an average subway sandwich. But he treated his eyebrows like his own children. Definitely not creepy as fuck.

"LEVIIIIII DO YOU HAVE THE FOOOORMS!" She sang/yelled in my ear. I shoved her away from me causing her to fall backwards onto Erwin.

"No," I replied truthfully. "Now get the fuck out of my way shit glasses. I'm going to my room."

"What do you mean you don't have them ready?!" Hanji spoke in a horrified whisper. I glared at her but she didn't budge.

"Fine, Erwin give me those damn forms!" He handed them to me. I shoved them all into a box and shook it around. Then I opened the lid and shoved my hand in. Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Um Levi? What are you doing?"

I sighed. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'll grab the forms randomly and those will be the girls for the competition. Okay?"

Hanji flung herself at me. "LEVI! THIS IS NOT THE HUNGER GAMES! YOU HAVE TO PICK NORMALLY!"

Erwin pried her off of me. "Hanji, we have less than 24 hours to choose. This is probably the best idea."

Hanji sank down into an armchair. "Fine."

I sunk my hand down into the box again and grabbed a random piece of paper. I unfolded it and read aloud. "_Princess Annie."_

Erwin grabbed his notebook and wrote it down. I threw the form at Hanji who managed to catch it. She smoothed it out and placed it on the table.

I reached around in the box again and pulled out another paper. "_Lady Sasha."_ Erwin nodded and wrote it down. Hanji read over the form then placed it on the table.

I grabbed 2 more forms out. _Princess Historia and Lady Ymir_. I reached over and grabbed the forms I already chose. They all looked pretty decent.

"Hey shit glasses, how much do I need?"

She looked up. "One more! Maybe this will be the girl who will change your life forever!"

I glared at her. "Go to hell."

"I'll see you there!" She replied cheerfully.

Erwin chuckled. "C'mon Levi it's just one more."

I glared at him. I reached over and plunged my hand so deep my fingers brushed the bottom of the box. I was shoulder deep into letters. I barely managed to grab a form with my fingertips. I pulled it out and read it.

_"Mikasa Ackerman."_

Why did that name seem so familiar?

I noticed some mud stains on it. I wrinkled my nose and moved to burn it up but the picture caught my eye. There was an Asian girl sitting between two guys in what seemed like a photo booth. The blonde looked like he was about 12 and had a horrific hair cut to match. The brunette was pretty cute in a scruffy way. His shaggy hair fell over his big green eyes and he was smirking at the camera. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Stupid brats, with their stupid smirk and their stupid ego.

My eyes slid over to the girl in the middle.

She looked so familiar but I couldn't guess how. She had sharp grey eyes and a red scarf wrapped snugly around her throat.

I handed Hanji the form. "Lady Mikasa." I told her.

I needed to find out where I knew this girl from.

* * *

I stopped at the door of Erwin's door and knocked. He opened It and grinned when he saw me. "Levi! Can I help you?"

I crossed my arms and looked up at him. Curse my shortness. "I still don't get why we have to choose a wife for me."

Erwin sighed. "Its not my rule. Its an ancient rule that says the king has to have a queen by his 25th birthday. But this is also a great opportunity to focus on your social skills." He paused. "Um, I mean lack of social skills."

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "Levi, Petra was asking about you and-?"

I cut him off with a glare. "Tell her I don't care."

Erwin nodded. "Of course."

I walked past the Hanji's room where she was still shrieking about the contest.

The contest hadn't even begun and I couldn't wait for it to end.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please review and I'll update sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone so much for all the reviews and everything! Here is the next chapter and FINALLY Levi and Eren meet. Yay! **

**I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin because if I did Ereri would be canon now**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

It took 4 hours to convince Mikasa to pack. She locked herself in her room for the first hour refusing to come out. I made Armin go in to tell her to stop acting so childish. He reluctantly went in and came out a minute later sporting a black eye and split lip.

I groaned. A few hours ago we got a letter telling us Congratulations and how much they couldn't wait to see us.

Bullshit.

The letter also told us that at 7:30 PM tomorrow a car would come and pick us up. If only Mikasa would come out of her damn room.

"Mikasa please come out!"

She threw something at the door. "Go away Eren! You should've asked me!"

I glared at the door then slid down so I was my back was pressed against it. I looked at Armin but he shook his head like _you're on your own dude_.

"All I wanted was to have a better life for you guys, you and Armin deserve so much. And the fact that I can't give it to you breaks my heart." My voice cracked but I kept on going. "Mikasa please, give me a chance. We have nothing to lose! Please just let me in!"

Ok I admit I might've quoted Frozen. Just a little. But it seemed to work because I heard the click of the lock and she pulled me and Armin in. "Ok, talk."

I grinned at her. "You don't even have to try to win. Just please can't we at least go?"

She looked at me, her eyebrows raised. "So you're saying I don't have to win?"

I nodded. She looked a bit convinced now. I turned to Armin. "And can you imagine the library?"

His eyes grew wide. He turned to Mikasa and grabbed her hands. "Mikasa you have to let me see the library!"

She looked at him then to me. Then she sighed loudly. "Fine."

Armin and I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" We both chorused. She rolled her eyes but she was smiling softly. I grabbed Armin's hand and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go pack; the car will be here tomorrow!" Before I shut the door I heard Mikasa sigh loudly and I grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The next day at exactly 7:30 we were all packed. We each had a small bag filled with our belongings. We didn't have a lot but that was fine. That meant less to carry. We were all wearing our nicest clothes. Mikasa had her trade mark red scarf around her neck even though it was pretty warm outside. I had given her that scarf when we had first adopted her.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet. I had been so excited I had barely slept at all last night. I could tell Mikasa was getting annoyed because she kept tapping her foot up and down. Armin looked really pale and he was biting his nails anxiously.

Mikasa spoke up.

"Where the hell is the car?"

I opened my mouth to tell her to calm down but just then I saw a white limo coming down the road. I pointed to the car.

"There, there!"

Armin rolled his eyes. "Thank you captain obvious."

Mikasa waved at the car and it slowed down in front of us. The door opened and a tall blond man came out. He looked like he was in his mid thirties judging from the stubble on is chin and the grey roots in his otherwise blond hair. He smiled warmly at us. "I will be your driver today. My name is Mike. Mikasa, Eren and Armin right?"

We nodded.

He opened the door for us. He offered Mikasa a hand and she took it. As Armin and I stepped into the huge limo my eyes widened. There was a TV in the corner, probably bigger than my entire bed. The mini fridge was stocked with drinks of all kind. The whole car was probably bigger than our entire cottage.

My eyes slid over to the plush seats. Well, actually to the people who were sitting on them. They were all staring at us.

The girl closest to me was really short, with blond hair and a rather large nose. I remembered that her name was Annie.

She was sitting on the lap of a tall muscular guy with blond hair. What was his name again? Reindeer? No Reineer. Beside him was another tall guy with dark hair. He was sweating really badly. I think his name was Bertolt.

Next to him was girl with freckles and brown hair. She wasn't smirking like she was in the picture but I remembered her name. Ymir. Beside her was her horse faced escort Jean. I realized the bottom half of his head was shaved so it was a darker color than the top. It made him look like a fucking acorn. He was sneering at me. Arrogant horse faced bastard.

The seats across from them were also taken.

The short bald guy was grinning like mad. The girl next to him was raiding the mini fridge. She had her head in it so all I could see was a mop of messy brown hair sticking out. Sasha and Connie.

I turned my head to the last two. The girl was probably the shortest one here. She had beautiful blond hair, big blue eyes and an angelic smile. Historia, her name was Historia. The guy had a dark brown undercut and a splattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He grinned at me and patted the seat next to him.

I gratefully sat down. Armin sat next to me. Mikasa sat down next to Historia. Everything was silent except for the quiet hum of then engine and the rustling inside the fridge. The tension was so thick you probably could've cut through it with a knife.

Connie broke the silence by laughing. "Sasha how are you still hungry? We had lunch 10 minutes ago."

Sasha turned around munching on some potato chips. "I'm a growing girl." She responded.

Connie rolled his eyes. It was a bit less tense now but still awkward. Until Jean leaned forward and poked my chest.

"Who the hell are you?"

I glared at him. "None of your bus-"

I was interrupted by Marco. "You're Eren aren't you?" He seemed fascinated by me. He extended his hand. "I'm Marco, Marco Bodt." I shook his hand reluctantly.

Historia looked at all of us then blurted out;

"Prince Levi's hot isn't he?"

She slapped a hand on her mouth blushing.

Everyone laughed at her sudden outburst. She smiled at everyone. "I'm Historia Reiss but you can call me Krista."

Armin smiled at her. "I've heard people call him cold and hostile. Hot? Um no. I'm Armin Arlert."

Ymir nodded. "Yeah, in all the pictures I've seen of him, he's never smiling. Creepy huh? I'm Ymir."

Reiner laughed. "Well Annie here doesn't smile and she's not creepy. She's actually pretty cute most of the time."

Annie glared at him. "Fuck off Reiner."

Everyone laughed. They went around introducing each other. I was pleased to note that Mikasa was actually smiling. She and Annie were having a quiet conversation. Everyone here seemed really nice. Except Jean. He kept on making snide remarks on my clothes and how commoners shouldn't have been able to enter the competition. I would have broken his nose but I didn't want to get blood over the nice seat.

Eventually we stopped in front of the castle. Mike opened the door for us And we all filed out. I looked at the castle in awe. It was really beautiful. With tall gothic styled arches and a huge wooden gate. It was a cross between modern and medieval styles. We all silently walked towards the huge door. Mike had driven the car off because it was kind of obvious where we were supposed to go.

(Spoiler, it was the large gate)

I looked up and saw a slight movement in a third floor window. It was as if someone had closed a curtain.

Jean was walking so stiffly it looked like someone had stuck a stick up his ass. Connie was walking behind him. He leaned forward until his lip was near Jean's ear. Then he whispered loudly,

"_Aye lil mama lemme whisper in your ear."_

Jean _screamed_ and jumped like 5 feet into the air. I probably spit out a lung laughing.

The door opened and two people walked out. Well the woman with messy brown hair and glasses ran towards us. The other guy, a blond man with thick eyebrows watched her amused.

The woman threw her arms around the closest person which just so happened to be Bertolt . He stiffened as soon as she threw her arms around him.

"IM SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE HERE! IM HANJI AND THAT'S ERWIN!"

She released poor Bertolt and started jumping up and down. "Come on we have to get you ready for dinner! Girls come with me and guys can follow Erwin!" With that she bounced back inside leaving the girls no choice but to follow. Mikasa squeezed my hand as she walked by. "Bye." She whispered. She squeezed Armin's hand too and left.

All the guys turned towards Erwin. He smiled at us. "I apologize for Hanji. She gets a little-"He paused as if he had no idea how to describe her "like that sometimes. Now c'mon we have to get you ready for dinner."

We were ushered into this large room. Immediately a girl with orange hair grabbed me and pulled me into a corner. "I'm Petra, your makeup artist today!"

Makeup? Hell no, I'm too manly for that. But when I tried to tell Petra that she laughed and told me it was just powder.

By the time she was done she had trimmed my hair and dusted my face with powder. You could barely notice I was wearing any.

Then she forced me into the dressing room and shoved an outfit into my hands. It was dark slacks and a green coat. She told me it brought out my eyes. It did look pretty cool once I had put it on.

Underneath that was stepped into a pair of shiny black boots she was pushing me out through the door pulling me to the dining hall .Before she left she told me to approach the prince, say my name then bow. I nod then thanked her.

All the guys and girls were there except Mikasa. I spotted Armin and clapped him on the back.

"Armin you look great."

He blushed. "It feels weird to wear a suit."

I nodded. I looked around and saw everyone else looked really nice. Except Jean. He looked ugly as fuck. Put a bowtie on a horse and it's still a horse.

I spotted Mikasa out of the corner of my eyes. She looked beautiful in a Japanese styled kimono. She rushed over to me and hugged me. "Eren you look great!" She hugged Armin too. "Armin you look so grownup!" She gushed.

She pinched his cheeks and Armin rolled his eyes but he was smiling. I hooked her right arm through my left arm and Armin did the same with her other arm.

We were scheduled to go last. I waited patiently. Annie, Bertolt and Reiner left. Then Sasha and Connie. Ymir and Jean. Then Marco and Historia. Then I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It was magnificent but I didn't have time to focus on that my eyes locked with Prince Levi's. His balck undercut framed his pale face and his eyes were grey and intimidating. Although he looked slightly terrifying he also looked beautiful. Armin walked over first.

"Armin Arlert." His voice was shaky. He bowed then moved to his seat. Mikasa approached the prince.

"Mikasa Ackerman." Her voice was cold. She bowed and moved to sit next to Armin. I saw Levi's eyes follow her. He looked as if he recognized Mikasa.

I moved towards the prince. Hanji winked at me and suddenly I was falling. I looked up and saw I was in Prince Levi's lap. I was so mortified I could've died right there. The prince sighed. He extended a hand to me and I gratefully took it. His hand was cold and smooth. "Get up brat."

"Eren Jaeger Sir" I bowed clumsily. "I'm really sorry."

His mouth twitched. "It's fine." I scrambled to my seat ignoring the looks I got from everyone. Dinner was a blur. I just shoveled it into my mouth ignoring Jean's snickers and the constant looks from Armin. Erwin got up.

"Since its late Hanji and I will take you to your rooms and we will discuss more tomorrow."

Everyone got up and started to follow them.

I looked up and noticed Prince Levi staring at me. I blushed and turned around. I saw Petra picking up everyone's plate. She seemed to be struggling with it so I got up to help her. I told Mikasa that I would be coming so she could go on without me.

Her eyes narrowed but she gave me a small hug and followed Hanji out. The prince looked at me once more then left.

Petra was immensely glad for my help. When we were done bringing the plates from the dining hall to the kitchen it was really late. She asked me if I needed help to get back to my room. I had no idea where to go but she seemed so tired I told her I would find it. She smiled and left.

I exited the dining hall and started walking down the hallway. After a few turns I realized I was lost. I sighed and turned towards a random door. Maybe someone in here could help me. I pulled down the handle and surprisingly it was open. I pushed it all the way open and screamed.

* * *

**Oooooooooh cliffhanger...If you liked this chapter please review and I will update sooner!**

**Peace,**

**Sidra :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AYEEE GUYS WHATS UP!? THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND HERE I BRING YOU THE LONGLY ANTICIPATED 4TH CHAPTER!**

**LEGGGGO!**

**I don't own shingeki no kyojin...or maybe I do? Ok no I don't, for now...**

* * *

**Levi's POV**

It was a half hour before the brats were supposed to arrive and I didn't know whether to lock myself in my room or throw myself off a cliff. Erwin and Hanji were downstairs preparing dinner for the brats. Hanji had asked if I wanted to help but I told her to fuck off and leave me alone. She laughed and told me to come down for dinner at 9:00.

Now I was anxiously looking out the window to see if the car had come or not. Finally as I pressed my face against the window for the 10th time I saw the car arrive. Mike came out and opened the door and the brats filed out.

Since I was on the third floor I could barely make out their faces. I sighed and closed the curtain. I had to get out of this competition. No way in hell was I falling in love again.

I looked over to my wardrobe where my maid had placed my outfit. Dark slacks, white shirt, black coat and black tie. There was a pair of lace up boots too. I pulled them on and ran a brush through by dark hair. It was already 8:45. I looked at the picture of Eren and his friends that I had placed on my desk. I smiled lightly. I was finally going to see him. Before I left I forgot my crown. I groaned. Damnit. I hate wearing that fucking thing. Everyone said I resembled my father when I wore my crown.

I didn't want to look anything like him.

I grabbed the crown and shoved it on my head. I glared at my reflection then left the room.

* * *

I was early to dinner. Hanji and Erwin weren't there yet. I sighed and glared at the doorway. Knowing Hanji she'd probably skid in at the last possible minute. Erwin arrived a few minutes late. He sat down next to me, laced his fingers and leaned forward. "Levi-"He started off but was interrupted by Hanji running in. The first and last time I was glad for shit glasses interrupting. She bounced in and sat on my other side. "LEVI CAN YOU BELIEVE THEIR HERE?!"

She was squealing in my ear. I shoved her away. "Oi shitty glasses, don't do anything that will fuck up this dinner ok?"

She winked at me slyly. "No promises."

I glared at her. The door opened and Hanji immediately squealed again. I slapped a hand on her mouth. Could she not shut the fuck up?

A short girl, even shorter than me walked in. She had a cold expression on her face but at the same time she also seemed bored. Her escorts were 2 guys who were twice as tall as her. One was blond and looked cheerful. The other had dark hair and was sweating really badly. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The girl bowed. "Annie Leondhart." Her voice was as cold as her expression. The blond bowed. "Reiner Braun." He had a deep booming voice. The dark haired one bowed. "Bertolt Hoover." His voice was slightly nervous.

The next two came. Sasha and Connie. Sasha practically bounced into the room. She was accompanied by a short bald guy who wouldn't stop winking at me. Creep. Sasha resembled Hanji so much it was unnerving.

Then two more. Ymir and Jean. Jean strutted into the room, smirking as if he was gods gift to mankind. Ymir followed behind him and she wiggled her fingers coyly at me. I wrinkled my nose. Was everyone in this godamn room a flirt?

Then Historia and Marco. They both seemed very sweet and timid. Marco was shaking nervously but his voice was clear and confident. Historia was really beautiful. She curled a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at me.

Finally the last group walked in. I looked at Mikasa and was disappointed when her appearance didn't trigger any memories.

My eyes locked onto Eren's. He had doe eyes that were so big it made it made him look like a fucking child. His eyes were a strange color. Mostly green with swirls of blue in them. His dark brown hair framed his tanned face. So different from my pale skin. I looked down and noticed that he was wearing a green coat and black slacks. He looked really good. His mouth fell open slightly as he scanned the dining hall.

I looked over at Erwin who was staring at the blonde on the other side of the girl. I smirked. The blonde walked over first. "A-Armin Arlet." He managed to say. The girl came forward. She bowed. "Mikasa Ackerman." Her eyes were hard and her voice was cold.

Eren walked over. I saw Hanji shift her leg then the brat had tripped and fallen into my lap. He looked up, his eyes bigger than before. His face flushed a dark red. I sighed and extended a hand. "Get up brat." He grasped it. His hand was warm and calloused. He bowed down. "I'm so sorry sir! Eren Jaeger." My face softened. "It's alright." He walked over to his chair and kept his head down the whole meal.

I glanced at Hanji who was in a silent fit of giggles. She was fucking _giggling_. I glared at her and turned my attention to Eren. He was shoving food in his mouth ignoring everything. His dark bangs fell in his face so I couldn't see his eyes. Erwin was talking about the tour tomorrow and the castle and the food or something. I wasn't really listening. Finally he and Hanji stood up. Erwin announced that they would talk more tomorrow and he would lead them to their rooms. I stayed a bit after. Eren looked up and made eye contact with me. He blushed and turned around and ran towards Petra who was gathering the plates. Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him and left. I decided to go to my room as well.

* * *

In my room I stripped off all my clothes except for my boxers. I neatly folded them and placed them in my wardrobe. I placed my crown back into its safe. I grabbed my pajamas off the hanger when I heard someone open the door. I looked up. Who the hell could that be? The door opened all the way and I heard a scream.

"What the fuck?"

The person stopped screaming. I realized it was Eren. I grabbed him and pulled him into my room. I closed the door and yelled at him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I placed a hand over my heart. "Jesus Christ you almost gave me a heart attack."

He blushed and mumbled. "I was looking for my room." I realized he was staring at my chest. I grabbed a random shirt and pulled it on.

"Can you help me find my room?" He was looking me in the eye now. This time it was me who looked slightly embarrassed. "I don't know where the rooms are." His eyes bulged out of his head. "You don't know where the rooms are?!" I glared at him. "Yeah just wake the whole fucking castle up! You stay here and I'll go talk to Hanji okay?"

He nodded and I left. I reached Hanji's room and started harassing the door. I slammed my fists into it hard. "HANJI! HANJI COME OUT! HANJI!" From inside I hear her voice. "Sorry I'm sleeping can't talk now!" I gritted my teeth. Why did Hanji have to be such a pain in the ass? "Hanji come out now or I'll break this door open!"

I heard her cackle from inside. I glared at the door and started walking towards Erwin's room. Then I remembered our argument and almost screamed. I walked back to my room and flung the door open so hard it bounced off the door. Eren jumped then realizing it was just me he relaxed.

"So did you find my room?"

"No, so you'll be sleeping here."

His eyes widened. Why the fuck did he do that every 5 minutes? "What?"

I growled. "Do I have to fucking repeat myself? You will sleep on one side and I will sleep on the other. Got it?"

His face turned bright red again. "I can sleep on the floor its fine! Really!" I snorted. "The floors made of marble good luck sleeping on it."

He sighed then looked at me. "I'll need to borrow some clothes please?" I reached into my dresser and gave him an oversized shirt and a pair of loose pants. I pointed to the bathroom and he gratefully rushed in. He came out a minute later. He smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks!"

I grunted in response. I climbed into my bed. I was so fucking grateful I had a huge bed. He climbed onto the other side and wrapped the blanket around himself. "Hey Prince Levi? Can I ask you something?"

"No."

He laughed. "You're so sweet." I turned around and glared at him. He laughed again then closed his eyes. "Good Night."

I looked at him again. He seemed so peaceful while sleeping. So _innocent_. So _cute._

But I didn't like him or anything.

I repeated that to myself until I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I realized the blanket was on the floor.

But I still felt warm.

I felt something tickle my neck. I looked down and almost screamed. Eren's face was buried in my neck. His hands were up my shirt and were gripping my shoulders. My hands wrapped around his waist pulling him _closer_. His legs were intertwined with mine. How the fuck did that happen?! One half of me wanted to jump up and shove him off my bed. The other part of me wanted to stay like this because he felt so nice and warm.

And so I did.

* * *

***GASPS* IS OUR PRECIOUS HEICHOU BEING NICE? Please review and I will update sooner! :D**

**Peace,**

**Sidra**


	5. Chapter 5

**I** **CANT BELIEVE WE HAVE OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**I don't own Shingeki No kyojin. I am just a lonely fangirl obsessed with Ereri. *sighs***

* * *

**Erens POV**

When I woke up my face was buried in something soft. I opened my eyes and lifted my head a bit. It was a neck? I looked up and saw Prince Levi's face above me. His eyes were closed and he looked really cute while sleeping.

My first thought was I had gotten drunk and slept with Levi. But that wasn't it. We were both still wearing clothes, I wasn't hung over and I didn't remember having anything to drink last week. I realized that his arms were around my waist preventing me from leaving. So that meant I had to wake him up to get me to leave.

I wriggled my arms from underneath him and gently poked his cheek. "Prince Levi?" I whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. He looked at me and his expression went from tired to surprise to anger to his usual mask of calm. His hands left my waist and I immediately jumped off the bed. He rubbed his eyes then looked at the clock on his wall.

"It's time for breakfast. Wait here and I'll go take a shower."

I nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. He came out with a small towel around his waist. I probably looked like a fucking strawberry by now. I turned around as he rummaged through his drawers then went back inside the bathroom to change.

He gave me an extra toothbrush and I went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth. As we were walking towards the dining hall I felt under dressed. I was wearing pajamas and he was wearing black skinny jeans and a t-shirt for a rock band. We walked in silence so I took the opportunity to look at him.

I never realized that he was so short. He was only a few inches shorter than me but he didn't act like it, bossing everyone around and swearing every two minutes. He turned around and glared at me. "What the hell are you looking at? And wipe that stupid shit eating grin off your face." I turned around still smiling. "Yes Prince Levi."

* * *

When I walked in I noticed that thank god everyone was dressed similarly to me. It seemed like Levi was the only one out of his pajamas. As I sat down next to Mikasa she started fussing over me. "Where were you? What happened? Are you alright?" I sighed. "Mikasa I'm fine. I just got lost that's all."

I took a bite of toast but just then Hanji shoved an iPhone in my face. "You'll need this for your months at the castle. It already has mine and Erwin's number in this. And it has GPS too in case you get lost." She winked at me for the last part. "The wifi password is bigasstree's." She got a lot of confused glances for that. Erwin shook his head. "Don't ask."

Hanji continued. "I've already installed the times for your lessons. Your first lesson is in an hour. That leaves us just enough time to go on a tour!" She seemed much calmer today. After breakfast she showed us the pool. Movie Theater, library, our rooms and the door to Levi's room. She pointed to it and told us to never EVER open this door. Levi who was hanging around the back of the group smirked at me. I smiled back at him but I was pretty sure I was blushing.

As soon as the tour was over Hanji rushed us back to our rooms to get changed.

I noticed that Krista and Sasha had stayed behind to talk to Levi. They were both giggling and playing with their hair.

I walked into my room but before I could lock it Levi opened it. He sat on my bed and glared at me.

"Why are you staring at me brat?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a brat." I replied. He snorted. "Sure. Give me your phone." I knew better than to say no so I handed it to him. He typed something in and handed it back to me. He leaned back on his elbows. "I put my number in it, in case you get lost." I glared at him. "I'm not getting lost again, the phone has a GPS!" He got up and sighed, "I'm pretty sure you'll find a way to get lost again."

He left the room and I tried not to look at his retreating figure. I decided to get dressed. I rummaged through the drawers and came out with some stretchy black yoga pants and a green shirt. I threw them on, amazed at how well they fit and ran a brush through my hair. I folded the clothes Levi had given me and placed them on my desk. Then I pulled out my phone. It took me a second but I finally managed to text him.

* * *

_Eren: Levi!_

_Levi: what_

_Eren: what do I do with ur clothes?_

_Levi: keep them ill get them l8r_

* * *

I shook my head smiling. I walked out of my room, pocketing my phone. I bumped into Armin on my way to the elevator. He looked gleeful. "Eren did you know you can download books on your phone? Erwin showed me how!"

I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Erwin huh?" He blushed then shoved me lightly. As we walked into the elevator we saw Jean and Marco come out of their rooms. Marco asked me and Armin for our numbers. The elevator ride was tense and awkward for me. Armin was telling Marco about the books he downloaded. That left Jean to glare at me. I pulled out my phone and texted Levi.

* * *

_Eren: LLLLEEEEEVVVVIIIIIIIII_

_Levi: what_

_Eren: where do we go for lessons?_

_Levi: we?_

_Eren: my friends_

_Levi: u hav friends?_

I swear I could practically feel him smirking.

_Eren: shut up!_

_Levi: fucking brat lessons are in the ballroom_

_Eren: k thanks_

* * *

As we got off of on the main floor my phone pinged. No one else noticed.

_Hanji: soooo how was last night?_

_Eren: Hanji?_

_Hanji: YUP: D_

_Eren: last night was fine. Why are you asking me that?_

_Hanji: I was wondering if u and Levi sleep together?_

_Eren: WHAT! NO_

_Hanji: ok just asking_

* * *

As we walked into the ballroom I realized everyone was there waiting for us. Hanji clapped her hands twice then told us to take our seats. She winked at me then turned to address everyone.

"Today you will have your very first dancing lessons! I will be pairing you up based on your height." She started pairing everyone off. Reiner and Bertolt, Annie and Krista, Jean and Marco, Connie and Armin, Sasha and Ymir and finally me and Mikasa. I noticed Levi frown slightly when I was paired up with Mikasa. Hanji reached over and turned the radio next to her on.

Hanji pulled Erwin up and turned to face the class. "One of you will put your hand on the others shoulder. Usually this is the girl. Then you put one hand on the waist. This will be the guy. Then you grab the others hand." She instructed.

I turned to face Mikasa. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on her waist. We grabbed hands trying to mimic Erwin and Hanji. I noticed a lot of people were having trouble.

Bertolt kept on stepping on Reiner's toes and was apologizing every 5 seconds. Connie kept on spinning Armin around causing them to bump into everyone. Jean and Marco were doing surprisingly well. Marco kept on twirling Jean around and they were both laughing.

I looked over Mikasa's shoulder and noticed Levi coming towards us. He tapped her on the shoulder, smirking at me. "May I cut in?" Sarcasm dripping from every letter. Mikasa stepped back glaring at him. Another song started playing, more slow this time.

"Brat, you are one of the most fucked up dances I have ever have the displeasure of watching." He chided me. He grabbed my hand and put it on his shoulder. Then he positioned his hand on my waist. He grabbed my hand and wrinkled his nose. "You're sweaty." I blushed and looked down. His hand left my waist and grabbed my chin, forcing it up. "You must look your partner in the eye."

Then he started spinning me around. Even though he was a few inches shorter than me we were still a good dancing pair. He spun me around the room and I managed not to trip and fall on my face. His fingers were intertwined with mine and they were squeezing mine lightly. We were so close I could practically count his eyelashes. When the song ended his hands slipped around my waist and he dipped me. His nose was touching mine and I was pretty sure I was blushing. He pulled me back up and squeezed my hand before letting it go.

He grabbed one of the bottles of water Hanji had set up. "Not bad brat." I smiled at him. "How can you dance in skinny jeans?" He shrugged before taking a sip of water. "Practice." Then he shoved me away. "Go take a shower, your sweating like a god damn pig." I grinned at him, and then realized he was right.

I ran out of the door, into the elevator and into my room. I stripped all my clothes off and jumped into the shower. After I felt refreshed I changed my clothes and realized I had a text.

* * *

_Levi: Hey brat come to the movie theater after lunch. I have a surprise for you._

* * *

**YAY 5TH CHAPTER IS DONE! If you liked that please review and I will update faster.**

**Kisses,**

**Sidra *_***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Here's the 6th chapter! Even though its really late sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not evil enough to be Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I was a little unsure about texting the brat about the surprise but I realized today was my last chance. So it was after lunch and I was leaning on the wall outside the move theater waiting for the brat. My phone pinged. It was a text from Eren.

_Eren: Levi I have a funny story for u_

_Levi: what?_

_Eren: I may or may not be lost_

_Levi: U hav got to be shitting me right now_

_Eren: Nope_

_Levi: WHAT ABOUT YOUR GPS?_

_Eren: I don't know how to use it_

_Levi: Fine, meet me in front of my room_

_Eren: OK!_

_Eren: Where is that?_

I resisted the urge to slam my head into the wall. Dumbass.

_Levi: Tch, dumbass 3__rd__ floor, first door on the left_

_Eren: Sir yes sir!_

I rolled my eyes. This fucking brat. I made my way towards my room. He was waiting in front of my door looking around nervously. When he spotted me his eyes lit up. "Levi! What's my surprise?"

I shook my head. "Calm yourself brat."I unlocked the door and grabbed his arm pulling him into my room. I made him sit down on the bed and warned him. "If you move one fucking muscle I will kill you."

He had the nerve to laugh. He eyed me warily. "Where's my surprise?" I sighed and reached into my pocket. I took out the pin and placed it on his sleeve. It had a pair of overlapped wings on it. One blue, one white. On the black in lacy script was encrypted _for the faith of humanity_ "There. You can look now."

He looked down a look of pure amazement painted onto his face. He flung his arms around me pulling me close. "Levi! I love it! By the way what is it?" I sighed again and shoved him off me. "I'm glad you like it but if you touch me again I will not hesitate to slit your throat." He leaned over and poked me in the ribs. He giggled when I swatted his hands away glaring.

He started fiddling with the pin."You didn't answer my question, what is it?" I laced my hands together then began to speak in a quiet voice. "It was my grand fathers. He served in an army group called the survey crops. He had given it to me before he left on one of his most important missions. His last mission. He was the only person in my family who wasn't a complete shit head. But I had lost him."

My eyes clouded over and I realized I was going to cry. I blinked my eyes furiously refusing to let the brat see me cry. I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I felt a comforting weight on my shoulder. I turned around surprised. Eren was there with his head on my shoulder drawing soothing patterns on my back. I wanted to stay like this forever.

But I got up causing him to fall off the bed. He rubbed his head groaning. "Levi! Tell me when you're going to get up next timeeeeee!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom. Please don't blow anything up or ruin anything ok?"." He nodded and turned around busying himself with his phone. I walked in to the bathroom and before I went to the bathroom I whipped my head around.

"And whatever you do DO NOT touch that box." I pointed to the box on my dresser. He gave me a half nod, still too into his game. I gave him one last look then shut the door.

* * *

**Eren's POV**

As soon as the door closed I immediately pounced off the bed and grabbed the box. You see I was always a curious person which often led me into trouble. Every time Mikasa had to help me out of the situation and every time after she dragged me home she would say _curiosity killed the cat _in which I would reply _stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed_. Then she would smack me upside the head and say that I was both curious and stupid.

So curiosity was basically in my nature. Even though Levi was no more than about 10 steps away from me I placed the box in my lap and started opening it with shaking fingers. I was expecting some jewels or a crown but instead found pictures. Pictures of someone very familiar. The girl had orange hair and big brown eyes and had her arm around Levi and she was grinning like mad. Levi, who looked younger, was actually smiling a little. From the sand and water behind them it looked like they were at the beach. The next picture Levi and the girl were kissing underneath an umbrella. Realization hit me like a brick.

_The girl was Petra._

As I looked at the picture of them making out and my chest clenched painfully. I threw the picture away from me and grabbed my chest breathing hard. I couldn't be jealous could I? I picked up another picture but abruptly dropped it as I heard the lock of the bathroom door click. I looked up frozen in terror.

"Hey brat what are y-?" He looked at my face then to the box in my hand. In a split second he jumped onto the bed and had me pinned down. He straddled my waist then pushed my forehead down so the back of my head was pressed into the bed. I heard the box fall and clatter to the ground but that was the least of my problems right now. I had a very angry Levi on top of me ready to kill me. For someone so short he was surprisingly heavy.

"You fucking idiot!" He hissed, "Did you forget what I told you?" He leaned down so we were nose to nose. I was desperately trying to wriggle out from underneath him. My mind had gone completely blank. It didn't help that Levi had a nice scent radiating off him. Something sweet and musky. I tried really hard to breathe through my mouth.

"Prince Levi?"

As I spoke the anger drained from his face.

"Prince Levi?" I spoke again.

He ignored me and pushed my bangs out of my face.

He cradled my face with his hands. They were smooth and cold just like they were when he had helped me up on the first day. He looked as if he was going to kiss me. I panicked and covered my lips with my hands and rolled my head to the side. He crawled off me looking horrified. Well, as horrified as an emotionless Levi can look.

"Eren I wasn't going to-."

I cut him of with a laugh. "Its fine." Then I ran out of the room as fast as my scrawny ass could take me.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY IF THAT WAS TOO CHEESY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please review and I will update quicker!**

**Hasta Lavista**

**Sidra :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HAVENT GIEVN UP ON THIS STORY! Here's an update because why not**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own SNK? Yeah didn't think so**

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I looked at the stupid brat underneath me, with the stupid eyes, and stupid smile. One word from him caused all the anger to melt from me. "Levi?" He whispered. I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration. How the fuck did one word from him make my heart speed up? I pushed the bangs from his face and studied his eyes. They were a very strange color and this was probably the first time I was looking at them from this close.

There was pure adrenaline coursing through my veins instead of blood. I let my hands slide down from his hair to cup his face. Heat was rapidly rising in his face, giving it a cute flush. I licked my lips and lowered them so they were hovering above his. But he turned his head, covering his mouth just in time. I jerked away from him and slammed my head against the wall. He got up looking flustered. "Eren I didn't mean t-?" I was cut off by him. "No its fine." Before he sprinted out.

I buried my face into my hands. What had I just done?

I chased him to the elevator.

"EREN COME BACK!" The little shit ignored me and ran into the elevator. He smacked the elevator button and flung himself into the elevator when it opened up. He desperately pushed the close button. I literally made it just in time to shove my foot in between the crack of the doors. I wedged myself between the doors then pressed the stop button.

Great. Now I just trapped us both in an elevator.

I turned to him. "I'm really sorry." Eren shook his head. "No I should be apologizing."

I rolled my eyes. I swear this brat would be the end of me. I reached up and pulled him down from the collar of his shirt so we were eye to eye.

"Idiot. Can we just forget about this?"

Eren laughed. "Like forgetting is that easy. How about instead of forgetting we just move on." I smiled a little.

"Ok." I agreed. "Lets move on."

I heard a sharp knock at the door. I turned to open the door. The doors opened revealing a very pissed off Erwin. His face softened when he saw me but his eyes turned to slits when he saw Eren. "Levi! Is there a problem here?" I winked at Eren and replied. "Not at all. Let's go Eren." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards my room. I gave Erwin one last glare. I opened the door and held it open for Eren.

As soon as we were inside Eren flopped onto the bed and sighed loudly. "Aren't you a bit freaked out you tried to kiss a guy?" He asked, eyes wide.

I shook my head. "I knew I was bisexual since I was a teenager. Its no big deal for me."

"Oh." He said quietly. "So," I asked. "You want to kiss properly this time?"

"Levi I barely know you!"

I sighed. "Relax I'm kidding. But since you don't know me..." I extended a hand. "Hi I'm Levi and I hate people." He rolled his eyes. "No, like things about you. Like your birthday for example." I glared at him. "Why the fuck do you want to get to know me?"

Eren ran a hand through his hair. "Because you seem like a nice person deep down." I raised an eyebrow. He continued. "Deep, deep, deep down." I raised another eyebrow. "DEEEEEEEEP!" He said and I flipped him off.

"But Leviiii don't you want to play a game with me?" He whined, his lower lip sliding out, eyes widening. Damn it. I was very weak when it came to puppy faces. "Fine." I grumbled.

After the little shit forced me to play 21 questions with him I realized it was late. He had his head in my lap and he was describing his life with his friends in his village. I leaned over him to get my phone. I checked it and realized I had a lot of messages from Hanji.

_Levi where r u?_

_I canceled all lessons today_

_Everyone went to watch a movie_

_WHERE R U_

_Erwin just told me u and Eren were in the elevator can I just safely assume u were making out_

_Ok ill stop bothering u so u can do the do with Eren; D_

I chose not to reply to her for obvious reasons. Eren got up yawning. "I guess I'll go to my room now." He turned to look at me. "Unless you want me to stay..." He let the sentence hang in the air. I rolled over giving him space to sleep. "Come here dumbass." He grinned at me and jumped back into bed. He curled himself into a ball and tucked his head into the crook of me neck. "Good night Levi." He murmured sleepily.

* * *

I woke up to a blood curdling scream. Not those fake screams in horror movie but an actual scream like someone had just been stabbed. I sat straight up looking around trying to find the source of the sound. To my horror the noise was coming from beside me.

The screams were coming from Eren.

* * *

** A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger...**

**Not really MWAHAHAHAHA**

**If you like that please review and I'll update faster!**

**Sidra :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO MANY POV'S IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SNK. Don't believe me ask the dishes**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

Ever since my mom died I had never really been complete. Like someone had torn my heart in half and thrown it aside somewhere. I had spent my whole life searching for my other half. Being with Mikasa and Armin usually helped me ignore the constant ache in my chest. But being with Levi completely erased it. I hadn't told him about my mom yet. I didn't want pity. I didn't want comfort. I wanted acceptance. The day's rights after my mom died were the worst. My dad would randomly lash out at me. Never Mikasa, just me. Like I was special in some sort of twisted way. At night I would have these terrifying nightmares. Mikasa would always stay by my side holding my hand until I would calm down. I hadn't had a night mare like that in years. Of course that didn't mean they would stop coming. They would _never_ stop coming.

* * *

**Levi's POV**

Eren was thrashing around the bed screaming louder than I thought was possible. His face was red and tears were falling from his eyes. I could make out a couple of words. "DAD NO! DAD! DAD! STOP!" I tried to grab his hands but instead he lashed out and slapped me across the face. I fell off the bed and grabbed my cheek more shocked than angry.

I snapped out of my state of surprise and grabbed his phone of the table. Thank god it was unlocked. The first contact on it was Armin. I instantly remembered that was his friends' name. With shaky fingers I pressed call and held the phone to my ear. He answered on the second ring. I pressed the phone closer to my ear hoping to block out Eren's screams. "Eren what the hell do you want? Its 3 AM!" His voice sounded tired. "It's not Eren, it's me Levi! Eren's-"I looked over to Eren who was still screaming. "-he's in trouble. Come to my room now!" I could hear a door slam on the other end of the phone. "I'm on my way!"Armin yelled into the phone.

I dialed Erwin's number this time. He picked up on the fourth ring. "Eren what the fuck do you want?" His voice sounded gruff and angry. I could feel tears pooling in the corner of my eyes as I looked at Eren who was begging and screaming on the bed. "Erwin it's me. Please come over I need your help!" His voice changed immediately. "I'll get Hanji and be there in a minute." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Thanks." I whispered hanging up on the phone. I looked over at Eren. "Please be okay." I whispered to him, my words drowned out by his screams.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Armin slammed open the door and ran at top speed towards the elevator. He slammed the button anxiously glaring at the elevator. Was it another panic attack? He thought. He ran inside the elevator and pressed the close button anxiously.

He loved Eren, he really did. But he was so dumb it almost hurt. He ran towards Mikasa's door panting. He started slapping his palms against the door.

"MIKASA, MIKASA ERENS IN TROUBLE HURRRY!" She flung the door open her hair a mess, cheeks flushed. "Levi called me too. I know!" They both raced towards the elevator. Annie opened her door stifling a yawn with her fist. "What's going on?" She asked, the question directed to Mikasa. Mikasa gave her an apologetic smile. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." She raised an eyebrow but turned around to go to her room. As the door opened we both rushed in. Armin pushed the third floor button.

He turned around to see Mikasa with her arms around herself sobbing quietly. He pulled her into a hug patting her back soothingly. "I promised her I would keep him safe! Do you think he's' going to be okay?" She cried. Armin pulled her in closer. "He may be an idiot, but he's not stupid." He whispered in her ear. She let out a small chuckle. She pulled away wiping her eyes. "Let's go." She said tugging his arm.

* * *

**Levi's POV**

I wanted to comfort Eren but my cheek still stung. I got up ready to call everyone again when the door slammed open. Armin and Mikasa ran in followed by Erwin and Hanji. Eren stopped screaming for a second and stared wide eyed at the door then resumed screaming. Erwin knelt down beside me and tilted my head examining my cheek. "What happened?" I covered my cheek with my hand glaring at him. "Nothing. NOW CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?"

No one answered me. Hanji turned towards me. "Levi pick him up, we have to take him to the hospital wing!" I released my cheek and went to pick him up. I had just gotten my hands around his waist when his foot connected to my nose. I stumbled backwards cupping it groaning in pain. Hanji let out a shriek and knelt beside me. I waved her off trying to tell her I was fine.

Erwin still looked worried but leaned down to scoop Eren up as if he weighed as much as a small child. He was still screaming and flailing around. Mikasa was in tears and Armin was trying to reassure her it was fine.

The small trip to the hospital wing (it was on the 5th floor) took 10 times longer than it should have with Eren kicking and punching everything and everyone. Erwin set him down on the hospital bed with bruises all over his face. I had called my friend Isabel before we left to prepare a bed. Hanji, Mikasa and I held Eren down while Armin went to get ice for Erwin's face.

Isabel leaned over and slowly pressed a needle into Eren's arm letting the bright blue liquid disappear from the syringe. Mikasa held one of his hands tightly with both of hers as if she was afraid he'd leave her. I heard Eren let out a soft sigh. His eyes widened and they locked with mine. He reached out as if to touch my face. I could've sworn before he passed out he had whispered; "Levi."

* * *

**Eren's POV**

When I woke up there was a girl with bright red hair and big green eyes staring at me. I opened my mouth to scream but she slapped a hand over my mouth motioning me to shut up. She removed her hand and in a very loud whisper she said;

"My name is Isabel Magnolia. Levi told me to give you this when you woke up!" She handed me a piece of paper and tiptoed out of the room.

I just realized that I was in what looked like a hospital room. I had a machine hooked up to me which monitored my heart beat on a screen. There was a band aid on my left arm stained with blood. My head hurt like hell and my throat was dryer than Jeans personality. I looked to my right and I saw the Hollywood sign. No I'm kidding.

I saw Mikasa slumped against a chair sleeping peacefully. Erwin was sitting in the chair beside her with Armin in his lap. They were both sleeping. Finally Hanji was at the foot of my bed snoring softly. The memories of last night came crashing back. I couldn't believe I had had another panic attack. I just hoped it wasn't a bad one. I could just remember bits and pieces. I unfolded Levi's note and started reading.

_Dear Brat,_

_I really hope that Isabel gave you this. AND I REALLY HOPE SHE DIDN'T READ IT BEFORE. I'm sorry that I couldn't be here when you woke up. But I had a very important meeting with some of my deal ol father's assholey friends. I'll be back in 2 weeks and I don't want to find the castle blown up by the time I'm back. Understand? You really scared me last night AND IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD AND USE IT AS A FUCKING BOWLING BALL OK? Good._

_Levi_

I couldn't help but smile. Underneath all those glares Levi was genuinely a nice guy. But I wouldn't say that in front of him of course. He'd probably kick me out of the castle. Literally.

I attempted to get out of the bed by swinging my legs over the side but I hadn't noticed the machine that showed my heart beat was connected to a needle in my neck. So as I got up the needle somehow got pushed in deeper. I let out a small scream as blood dripped down onto my shirt.

Mikasa jolted awake by my scream. She threw her arms around me squeezing me so hard I was pretty sure my eyes were bulging out. Erwin jumped up at the sound of my scream which made Armin slide onto the floor with a loud thud. Hanji pushed her chair back with an obnoxious screech and jumped towards me trying to make sure I was okay.

With everyone fussing over me I felt kind of over whelmed. I pushed Mikasa off of me trying to breathe. I pried the needle out of my neck then smiled at everyone.

"Guys, I'm fine I just need some time to rest okay?"

Mikasa looked like she was going to stay but Armin dragged her out followed by Erwin and Hanji. Hanji lingered behind for a minute. "He really likes you doesn't he?" She spoke in a soft voice I had never heard her use before. I gave her a confused look. "Levi." She said. My face flushed and I looked down. She let out a squeal, jumping up and down. "You're so cute!" She bounced out of the room.

Isabel walked in followed by a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. She grabbed a tissue and wiped some blood off my neck and started talking. "If you need anything just press that button okay?" She pointed to a red button labeled emergency. "Farlan and I," She gestured to the boy behind me who gave me a small wave. "Are going to the movies! Bye!" She walked out chattering excitedly to Farlan.

I looked at Levi's letter again. I was a going to see him after two weeks. I sighed and rested my head back against the pillows. But I had lasted 17 years without talking to him. I could handle 2 weeks.

* * *

**Well at least I didn't end this chapter with a cliff hanger.**

**Until next time,**

**Sidra :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello** **glorious**** people** **who** **are still reading this story! I am back with another update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, no I don't**

* * *

Levi had been gone for over a month.

The first week without Levi had been pretty uneventful.

The second week Hanji had started smiling less.

The third week and Erwin started getting edgier and yelled at random things.

By the fourth week I was a complete mess.

I felt selfish though. Erwin and Hanji had probably known Levi for years. I had known him for 2 days. Yet I couldn't help the ache in my chest when someone mentioned Levi. I had tried calling and texting him but apparently there was no signal where ever he was.

There were rumors going around that he had died or he had been kidnapped. I refused to believe any of those rumors.

The weather hadn't helped the mood at all. It was dark and stormy almost 24/7 now. The power went out frequently and the strong winds howled against the windows.

Mikasa and Armin both noticed me moping around the castle and locking myself into Levi's room for hours at end. Turns out everyone else wanted to come to. So I had to sit in a crowded movie theater while everyone argued on what to watch.

"Let's watch Mean Girls!"

Ymir laughed hysterically at that. "What the actual fuck Reineer?"

Krista spoke up. "Can we just watch Frozen?"

Sasha wrinkled her nose at that. "I watched that like 10 times. Let's watch Cloudy with a chance of meatballs!"

Annie spoke up. "Hunger games."

Bertholdt nervously cleared his throat. "Can't we all agree on something? Like I dunno Harry Potter?"

The theater went silent. Then Armin spoke up. "Yeah!"

Everyone gradually warmed up onto the idea. The Connie yelled. "Let's watch the last one!"

Jean yelled back. "No way. The first one was the shit!"

Marco raised his hand if we were in school. "I personally loved the fourth one."

I sighed and got comfortable in my chair. This was going to be a long day.

After spending 4 hours in the movie theater, I dragged myself to Levi's room. I sat curled up in Levi's bed, wearing an oversized sweater and listening to songs on a radio perched on his bedside table. I couldn't believe it had been a month since I last saw him.

Fate really was cruel. I had been with Levi for less than 24 hours then he disappeared. I sighed leaning back. I moved my hand to turn the radio off but I heard the familiar chords of a song I knew too well. I felt tears slowly leak down my cheeks.

"_It's just another night and I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star and thought of you  
I sang a lullaby by the waterside and knew  
if you were here, I'd sing to you_

I started singing softly. It didn't matter if I couldn't sing; I just had the strongest urge to sing.

_You're on the other side  
as the skyline splits in two  
Miles away from seeing you_

I thought of Levi. I remembered the first day where I had tripped and fallen onto him. I smiled softly and continued singing.

But I can see the stars from America  
I wonder, do you see them too?

I heard the click of the door handle but I turned around ignoring it. I remembered how I had woken up on the second day, our legs and arms intertwined.

_So open your eyes and see_  
_the way our horizons meet_  
_and all of the lights will lead_  
_Into the night with me_  
_And I know these scars will bleed_  
_But both of our hearts believe_  
_All of these stars will guide us home_

My voice got more and more confident with each word.

_I can hear your heart on the radio beat_  
_they're playing "Chasing Cars" and I thought of us_  
_back to the time you were lying next to me_  
_I looked across and fell in love_

Tears were still falling down my cheek. I brought a hand up and rubbed my eyes. I remembered our first kiss, how he had pinned me down and how he had forgiven me so easily.

_So I took your hand  
back through lamp-lit streets and knew  
everything led back to you_

I wrapped my arms around myself, my voice echoing throughout the empty room. I remembered how during dance class he had spun me around. How much of an amazing dancer he was.

_So can you see the stars over Amsterdam?  
Hear the song my heart is beating to_

_So open your eyes and see_  
_The way our horizons meet_  
_And all of the lights will lead_  
_Into the night with me_  
_And I know these scars will bleed_  
_But both of our hearts believe_  
_All of these stars will guide us home_

I got up, and spun with my eyes closed. I remembered right before I had passed out in the hospital. I saw his face peering down at me. Eyes full of worry and regret. I remembered wanting to reach out and tell him I was ok.

_And oh  
and oh  
and oh whoa"_

I opened my mouth to sing the last line but they were quickly covered by a pair of lips. I opened my eyes in panic. I pulled apart confused. When I saw who was in front of me I almost cried. I threw my arms around Levi who was smirking. "I'm so glad you're alive!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "I missed you too brat." He whispered into my ear. He tilted my chin up and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer. I couldn't believe he was actually here. When we pulled apart I murmured against his lips;

_"I can see the stars from America"_

* * *

**The song is All The Stars by Ed Sheeran in case your wondering. Go listen to it because its awesome!**

**Till next time**

**Sidra :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**SURPRISE BITCH**

**BET YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THE LAST OF ME**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

"Bonjour mother fuckers." I greeted Hanji and Erwin as I walked into Hanji's room. Hanji turned around and let out a little scream. Make that a really loud scream. I swear Canada probably heard her. She squished me into a hug still screaming.

I gave her an awkward pat on the back and pushed her off me.

"Shut the fuck up Hanji you're pissing of Canadians." I scolded.

She giggled loudly. Erwin who was patiently waiting behind her leaned down and hugged me. I was overwhelmed by his manly perfume. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

I immediately freaked out. I pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to no homo?" He laughed, a little too loudly.

"I need to talk to you. Let's go to my room." I held my arms out motioning for him to stop. "I need to talk to Eren first." Hanji nodded. "The poor thing has been worried sick."

I immediately turned around. Of course the brat would think me extending my trip was his fault. I shouldered my bag and pushed the door opened.

I found Eren in my room. I pushed the door opened and was surprised to find him singing. I walked in quietly. Sure he wasn't the best singer but I was struck by how powerful his voice was.

He spun around and around singing about heart break and loss. When he twirled in front of me I couldn't help but lean forward and peck his lips. He immediately leapt backwards but when he realized it was me he started crying. He buried his face in my shoulder sobbing.

"I thought you were dead!" He choked out. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why the fuck would I be dead? I pulled his chin up and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was wet and sloppy but I had missed him so much it was worth it. When we pulled apart he whispered against my lips; "I can see the stars from America."

An hour (and about a thousand kisses) later I got up remembering how Erwin needed to talk to me. I bolted upright, pulling my shirt on causing Eren to fall off the bed. "Where you going?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Erwin's, I'll be back."

He bent over and grabbed his phone off the desk. "Shit." He swore. He pocketed his phone and followed me into the hallway. "Mikasa says we have to make dinner today." I nodded. Hanji did say something about that a few weeks ago.

I ran into Erwin's room with my shirt on backwards, one sock on and messy hair. He raised an eyebrow when he saw my appearance. "You alright Levi?" I nodded. "Now what do you want?" I snapped. He was wasting my precious time. I could've been making out with Eren right now. He got up. "I need to talk to you about choosing. I sighed. I knew where this was going.

"Levi, it's been a month. Do you have any idea who you're going to choose?"

I glared at him. "No." I said carefully. "I have no idea."

"See! You're spending too much time with Eren! You have to take this seriously."

"What the hell do you mean I spend too much time with Eren?"

He ignored me completely. "You need to stop being so nice to Eren!"

I snorted loudly. "What the fuck am I supposed to do then? Push him of a damn cliff?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what I mean!"

"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Levi, please keep your voi-"

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

He grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eye steadily. "I have a plan."

* * *

**Eren's POV**

As I walked into the kitchen I knew this was going to be a bad idea.

Connie was running around chasing Jean with a bag of flour.

Krista was trying to pull Sasha away from the fridge but in the end she gave up and let the girl feast on whatever he wanted.

Reineer had fallen asleep and was sprawled across the table. Ymir was crouched above him and was writing the word gay on his forehead with chocolate syrup.

Armin was near the stove trying to set out a fire on the stove. Bertolt was beside him and he was apologizing over and over.

Mikasa was trying to wipe ketchup off of Marco's freckles. Marco was covered in Ketchup from head to toe so it looked like the poor boy was bleeding.

Annie was in the corner silently observing everything. I walked over to her and narrowly dodged Jean running for his life with Connie cackling behind him.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. She glared at me with cold, calculating eyes. I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Jesus Christ_, I thought _did she have to look so creepy_?

"Um," I started off. "Can you stop this?" I gestured to the insane scene behind me.

She slowly nodded then climbed onto the table. She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed. "EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK DOWN! CONNIE STOP LAUGHING YOU LITTLE SHIT IMMA BEAT YOUR ASS!"

Her scream turned to be effective as everyone quickly sat down. Mikasa wiped the last ketchup from Marco's eyes and got up. "Thank you Annie. Now we can get started." She started handing out assignments.

Everything was going smoothly until Reineer checked his reflection in one of the pots. "Ymir!" He shouted, pointing to his forehead. She flashed him the peace sign then bolted.

Connie decided now would be a good time to dump a bag of flour on Jean's head. He let out a small scream and started chasing after Connie. He couldn't see with the flour in his eyes so he staggered around for a minute then bumped into Krista. That sent her flying headfirst into a pot of soup.

Everything went quite for a second.

"JEAN KIRSTIEN!" Krista screeched. She grabbed a large spoon and whacked Jean with it.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was ridiculous. Krista, who had soup dripping from her hair, was beating the shit out of a very terrified Jean who was covered in flour.

My laughter proved to be contagious. Sasha and Connie were laughing so hard they had to hold on to each other to keep from falling. Marco was trying to help Jean but got whacked by Krista which made me laugh harder. Even Mikasa lost it when Ymir came running back and slipped in a pile of soup and flour.

Hanji poked her head in to check on us. "How's it going?" She asked eyeing Krista and Jean warily. Annie answered for us, since she was the only one not pissing herself laughing.

"It's going wonderful." She replied sarcastically.

Connie tried to catch his breath. "Don't you mean wonderflour?" This made him and Sasha start laughing all over again.

Armin picked up a tomato and chucked it at Connie. He opened his mouth and squished it between his teeth. I looked around the kitchen and grinned. I couldn't remember the last time I had had this much fun.

* * *

**This is like a filler chapter but I really wanted to put in some cute friend bonding things**

**Reviews=Update faster**

**AU REVOIR MOTHER FUCKERS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohayo Reader-Chan! Here is an update because I love you all**

**Disclaimer: nuh, nuh I don't**

* * *

"Why the fuck are we watching gay swimming anime?"

That was Annie. We were all currently in front of the big ass TV in the recreation room. Armin had hooked up Ymir's phone to the TV so she was showing us her favorite anime.

"I don't get why it's called Free though. What the hell are they freed from?" Connie complained.

"90 percent of their clothing." Ymir answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

Jean rolled his eyes. "This is retarded." He said. I had to agree with him. I gradually started warming up to the guy. I had taken pity on him after Krista beat the crap out of him last week.

Jean leaned forward to grab the remote and got his hand slapped away by Ymir. He scowled and sat back crossing his arms. Marco patted his back gently. I had just grabbed the bowl of chips from Sasha (which, trust me, was really hard to do) when Mikasa jabbed me in the back. I immediately dropped the bowl on Armin's head and turned to glare at Mikasa ignoring Armin's outraged cries. "Why'd you just poke me?"

She got up and motioned for me to follow her. She led me into the hall and closed the door. "Eren," She began and I immediately freaked out.

"I swear I didn't do it!" I raised my hands and shielded my face with them. Mikasa rolled her eyes and pulled my hands down. "You dork, I was just going to ask you why you were in Levi's room the day you had a panic attack."

I felt my cheeks turn cold, then hot. I had been avoiding Armin and Mikasa because of this very question. I scratched the back of my head trying to find a suitable lie. Mikasa rested a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Eren just tell me the truth." I exhaled loudly. "Fine. You want the truth? The truth is I really like him! Like I kissed him! Like a lot of times!"

Mikasa inhaled sharply. "Eren, I'm fine with you liking a guy. I really am. But I really don't think you can't be in a relationship with _him._ He has to choose a queen in a month. I don't want you to be hurt."

"What would _you_ know about love?" I asked her sharply. I immediately regretted the words as soon as they tumbled out of my mouth.

She took a step back, hurt written all over her face. "Yeah. What would _I_ know about love?" She asked laughing bitterly.

She grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave. "Eren, I need to tell you one more thing." I turned around. Mikasa blushed and looked at the ground. I was beyond shocked. I don't think I ever saw Mikasa blush in the 12 years I had known her.

When she spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "I like Annie."

I was confused. "Cool. I like her too. She's really funny."

She spoke again, slightly louder. "I really like her."

I was even more confused. "So do I."

She looked me in the eye this time. "Damn it Eren, don't you understand?"

I shook my head.

"GOD DAMNIT EREN I KISSED HER OK?"

I tried to digest what she just said. Mikasa kissed Annie. **MIKASA** _kissed_ Annie. _**MIKASA KISSED ANNIE**_.

I threw my arms around her, choking her in a hug. "Mikasa I'm so happy! You finally like someone!" She hugged me back laughing. When we pulled apart she wiped her eyes. "You mean you don't care if I like a girl?" She asked. I laughed. "Course not. I'm not in a position to judge though."

She looked like she was going to cry again so I pulled her into another hug. Connie chose that minute to crack the door open and poke his bald head out.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, smirking. Mikasa pulled away and yelled at him.

"GO STICK A FUCKING CACTUS UP YOUR ASS CONNIE!" That got Connie to leave. I grinned widely and turned to Mikasa.

She sighed. "That felt good."

* * *

That afternoon we gathered in the ballroom. We were going to have fight practice I think. Levi was going to be our instructor. We sat clumped together chattering excitedly about what we were going to do. Levi walked in through the huge glass doors followed by Erwin and Hanji. Everyone immediately quieted down. I waved at him but he pointedly ignored me. I put my hand down, feeling embarrassed.

"Today I will show you the means of self defense. Yaegar, come up here." Levi gave me the tiniest smile. I grinned back and walked towards the middle of the room, aware of everyone's eyes on me.

"Stand there and punch me." I stared at him blankly. Did he say punch? Levi sighed. "Punch." He made a punching motion. "Me." He pointed to himself. I could hear Jean snicker behind me. Remember what I said about taking pity on him? Yeah, I take that back.

I drew my fist back, face flushed. I closed my eyes pretending it was Jean. Much better. I swung my fist forwards, waiting for the sound of my hand hitting Levi's nose.

It never came.

Levi grabbed my wrist and flipped me over his shoulder. I was weightless for a second until gravity pulled me down. I crashed into the wall behind Levi. I heard a sickening crunch and then searing pain in my left ankle. I heard someone scream. I think it was me. Every other part of my body went numb.

My brain was trying to process what the fuck just happened. I closed my eyes trying ignore the pain in my ankle. Levi had just flung me into a wall.

I heard someone shout my name. I cracked one eye open and saw everyone crowded around me. My head was pounding and the faces were all blurry but I could see one thing clearly.

Levi wasn't there.

Someone blonde pulled my head into their lap. Krista? Annie? Armin? Reiner? I heard Marco let out a yelp.

"His ankle." He whispered horrified. I tried pull my head up to see it but someone pushed my head down. I heard Sasha let out a small scream.

"Its not supposed bend that way shoud it?" Armin said in a hushed tone. I heard the door slam. Then Erwin shouted. "Levi!" Then Hanji shrieked; "Levi!"

I heard the door slam again. I assumed they had left. I managed to pick my head up a little and nearly threw up at what I saw. I'll spare you the details because my ankle was twisted in a way no ankle should be twisted.

I wanted to laugh at the whole situation. But I let out a small groan instead.

"You're alive!" Mikasa shouted. I let out a gurgle in response. My ankle throbbed painfully.

"Can you see us Eren?" Ymir asked. I let out another gurgle.

"What the hell does that mean?" Connie said, sounding frustrated.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Bertolt? Or was it Reineer? I couldn't tell. Everything was mixing together.

I think Bertolt and Reineer were the ones who picked me up. After that I probably fell unconscious.

* * *

When I awoke I was propped up on the sofa in the recreation room with my ankle on a pillow. It was wrapped with a thick layer of gauze and the pain had lessened. Jean and Marco were the only other ones in the room. They sat on the floor curled up together. In a scratchy rough voice I managed a small; "_Boo_."

Marco turned and grinned. "Eren! How are you feeling?" He asked and squeezed my hand. I smiled back. "Better."

"Why aren't we in the hospital?" I asked.

This time it was Jean who replied. "Bertolt and Reineer couldn't go on any farther. They dumped your sorry ass here." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I pointed to my foot. "If we didn't make it to the hospital, who wrapped my foot?" Marco smiled. "Jean did."

I turned to him shocked. "You did?" Jean blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I took a course on how to fix a broken ankle a few years ago."

I turned to Marco who was staring at Jean looking awed. "Where is everyone?"

"Ymir and Krista went to get some alcohol to rub on your foot, Sasha and Connie went to go get food because they thought you would be hungry when you awoke, Reineer and Bertolt went upstairs to rest, Mikasa went to go yell at Prince Levi and Annie went with her to hold her back, and Armin is with Erwin trying to find out why Levi assaulted you." Marco supplied while counting everyone on his fingers.

I was struck by how kind everyone was being. These people really did are about me.

I gave Marco my thanks and told him I wanted to be alone for a while. He nodded and grabbed Jean, pulling him towards the door. "Call if you need us!" He yelled then they left.

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

_What was up with Levi?_

* * *

**Review if you liked that chapter!**

**Bye bye**

**Sidra**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm baaaaaaack. I missed you all. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T DAMNIT**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

"HEY JEAN, I HAVE A QUESTION."

Jean turned around glaring at me. "No fuck you, I don't know if Marco has freckles on his ass or not."

I let out a snort. "No its not that, is my ankle supposed to bend that way?"

I pointed to my ankle and Jeans face paled.

"_Sonofabitchgodamnwhattheactualmotherfuckshitcrapdamnit_." He swore quickly. "Armin!" He called. My friend walked over cautiously. "Yes?" Jean rolled his sleeves up. "Keep Eren from screaming."

Armin looked confused but he nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pressed the phone to his ear and started speaking in a low voice.

Jean grabbed my ankle and glanced at me. "This is going to hurt." He warned me. I smirked. I could handle pain. He twisted my ankle and I felt a sharp stab in my ankle. I tried to scream but Armin had wrapped one hand around my mouth tightly. I tried to kick Jean in the face but he had a firm hold on my ankle.

I let out another muffled scream.

I heard Erwin's voice coming from Armin's phone. "Who was that?"

Armin looked up, looking slightly panicked. "Um, that was just, um Eren."

Erwin spoke up again. "What happened?"

Armin looked around in panic. "He just walked in on um, Jean and Marco, um having sex!" Jean let out a yelp of outrage.

Poor Erwin seemed really confused. "Is he alright?"

Armin forced a small laugh. "He just saw Jean naked, would you be alright?"

Jean let out a frustrated scream. "Armin, you son of a bitch!"

I think I passed out after that.

* * *

Confession time: I had a front row ticket to Jean and Marco making out.

It wasn't my fault! I swear! They had been the ones assigned to take care of me last night. the reason I had to have someone watch over me was because I had once accidentally rolled off the coach I was sleeping on, and had fallen on my broken ankle and woken up the entire castle with my scream.

Well, technically it was Ymir's turn but she wasn't speaking to me since I had insulted her swimming anime. So Jean and Marco were stuck on babysitting duty. I had woken up in the middle of the night, thirsty as fuck. I turned to call for Marco but the words died in my mouth when I saw what was happening in front of me.

Marco was seated on the chair directly in front of me. Jean was sitting on his lap, his hands tangled in Marco's dark hair. Marco had the collar of Jean's shirt clenched in his fists.

Oh yeah, one more thing.

THEIR _LIPS_ WERE _TOUCHING_.

I watched half horrified and half interested. They were kissing a bit sloppily and I could see some tongue but it was over all pretty sweet. Until I heard Jean moan a small; "_Marco_." Then I had to hold back my vomit.

Watching them gave me a warm feeling inside, but also some bitterness. They were just so happy together, they were so lucky. I just had to fall in love with the king of the godamn country. Then he had to slam me into a godamn wall. All while during a competition where he had to choose a godamn wife. Godamn.

I silently turned around and rested my head on the pillow trying to ignore Jean and Marco's moans. It was like trying to fall asleep to a porno.

* * *

I awoke again at 3:00 am. Thankfully Jean and Marco weren't licking each other's faces off. They weren't even there. They had probably snuck off to do some very PG-13 rated things. They might've been shameless enough to make out in front of me (even though I was sleeping) but they weren't shameless enough to have sex right in front of me. Thank god.

My stomach was growling loudly so I grabbed my discarded chocolate cake off the coffee table and shoved it into my mouth. As I savored the gooey flavor I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, slightly confused. Who would want to see me at 3:00 am? The door creaked open and a figure cloaked in black walked in. They had a black beanie perched on their head, tilted at an angle so it concealed their face.

I squinted at the person. "Who the hell are you?"

The person took off the beanie and smirked at me.

"I'm a little insulted you didn't recognize me brat."

I let out a cross between a gasp and a squeak. "Levi?" It came out sounding more like a question.

He rolled his eyes. "No Nanny McPhee, who the hell do you think I am?"

He looked terrible. He had a bruise on his jaw, his eyes were bloodshot and there were dark bags underneath them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Levi sighed. "I'm here to apologize. Hanji has locked me out of my room until I did."

His gaze lingered on my foot. "I'm really sorry about that."

"_Sorry_? SORRY?" I asked, angrily. "You slam me into a wall and all you say is _sorry_?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He slowly walked over and sat next to me on the couch. "It was part of a plan," He began quietly. "Erwin didn't like the fact that I was spending too much time with you so he-"He ended the sentence abruptly.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Can't tell you." He said, glaring at the coffee table as if it had offended him somehow.

I wanted to ask him about it but I knew better than to. He turned his head to look me in the eye. "I really am sorry. I don't know my own strength sometimes. I didn't mean to do that." He gestured to my ankle. I decided to forgive him.

I rested my head on his lap and gazed up at him. He placed his hand on my forehead and brushed my bangs out of my face. It seemed like an hour passed before one of us spoke. "You probably want to know about Petra."

I nodded. Well technically that was the last thing I wanted to hear but this was probably the only time he would tell me about her.

"When she first applied for the job as a maid she was desperate for work. Since I had been the prince then I had interviewed her. She was really, pretty and smart and nice I immediately started flirting with her."

"She had already told me she had a boyfriend but I didn't care. I asked her on multiple dates and even gave her the job but she wouldn't say yes. But she did. Eventually. For about 2 weeks I was blissfully happy with her. I even managed to forget she had a boyfriend. But after that I realized what I was doing. I tried to tell her I wasn't interested but I never found the time too. We ended up dating for 5 months."

"About 2 months before the competition started I found out she was pregnant."

My eyes widened. "You slept with her?" As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back.

"No. That's why I immediately became suspicious. After I found her pregnancy test she had broken down and told me she had slept with her boyfriend, the stable boy. Auro Bossard."

"I could have fired her, but I didn't. It was mostly my fault. I had gone after her even though she had a boyfriend. So I just broke up with her. I didn't think I would ever love someone like that again."

I reached up and touched his cheek. "Levi." I whispered.

He started to stroke my hair softly. "This all must be so hard for you."

I nodded. "It's just that I really wanted to have a perfect relationship, with a perfect girl and live a perfect life." I let out a bitter laugh. "But that's impossible."

He nodded. "Real love isn't perfect and perfect love isn't real."

I let out a small laugh. "Love?"

His cheeks turned a light pink. "Go to sleep you cheeky asshole."

I laughed again. "Promise me one thing though." Levi's eyebrows furrowed together. "What?"

"You can't keep any secrets from me now."My voice suddenly serious.

His eyes widened slightly and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly.

I took that as an agreement. I rested my head on his lap and closed my eyes. Right before I drifted off I heard him whisper; "I promise not to keep any secrets from you now."

I didn't know how good of a liar my boyfriend was.

* * *

**Please review if you liked that. Like please review. Please.**

**Till next time,**

**Sidra :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is so weird but idk. You guys deserve because I left you all without an update for like 2 weeks I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: No. No. No. No.**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

"If Marco's the freckled Jesus, does that mean Ymir's the freckled Satan?"

That was Jean. We were all currently discussing our Halloween costumes for Hanji's late Halloween party.

"You guys stop calling me that!" Marco buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. Krista sighed.

"We're only calling you that because it's true."

Marco shook his head. "It's not true!"

Connie leaned back on his elbows and scoffed. "Oh yeah? Remember that team we were playing GTA and you couldn't kill anyone because killing is wrong?"

Sasha giggled. "Face it Marco. You're too nice. Its adorable."

"I love how no one's commented on the fact Jean basically called Ymir Satan." Armin said grinning.

Reineer snorted loudly. "That's because it's true."

Ymir gave him a wicked smirk. "Are you just figuring this out now sweetheart?" Krista rolled her eyes and punched Ymir in the arm.

"Stop that. We need to plan our costumes."

Connie grinned at her. "Here's an idea. Go as a stripper." Ymir immediately grabbed Krista and covered her ears.

"She's too innocent! Don't let her hear that!"

Bertolt laughed softly. "I doubt Prince Levi would let her do that."

At the mention of Levi's name the atmosphere in the room changed. Armin inhaled sharply. Mikasa shot me a look. Annie's glare deepened. Krista frowned. My ankle throbbed softly.

Connie ignored the change of atmosphere. "I was thinking of going as the avatar. Ya know, just paint a blue arrow on my forehead and we're done!"

Sasha tipped her head back laughing. "Only you Cons." She said affectionately.

Annie turned to Mikasa. "What are you going as?" She asked softly.

Mikasa fidgeted with her scarf. "I was thinking Little Red Riding Hood. Because of my scarf."

Jean gave her a dopey grin. "You'd look beautiful." I reached out and smacked him across his face.

"Pay attention to your boyfriend dumbass." I teased, pointing to Marco.

Jean glared at me half heartedly. There was no point in denying that they were a couple now.

"What about your boyfriend Eren?" Connie quipped.

When he said that I swear to god my heart stopped beating.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing fully well what he meant.

"Don't play dumb Eren. Y'know we're talking about Levi." She said in a sing song voice. My vision swam in front of me.

"Seriously Eren? You like Levi?" Ymir laughed loudly. "That is the dumbest shit I have ever heard. What do you think will happen? At the end of the competition he'll realized that he loved you the entire time and you'll live happily ever after? This isn't a godamn fairytale okay?" She spat out bitterly. She got to her feet and glared at me.

"Don't you understand?" She shouted. "It's just a game!" Ymir fled the room and slammed the door behind her.

Krista got up and mumbled something about fresh air and ran out too.

I sat frozen, staring at the spot Ymir had been just a few seconds ago. _It's just a game_. Her words were like a slap to the face.

Connie and Sasha had the right to look sheepish. They had basically started it.

Mikasa's hands were fists, clenched at her sides. "That _bitch."_ She hissed. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Her grey eyes flashed angrily. They reminded me so much of Levi's it was downright creepy.

"She didn't mean it Mikasa. Please don't kill her. Its fine right Eren? RIGHT EREN?" Armin screeched into my ear."

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, fine."

It's just a game.

What if she was right? What if this was all just a game?

I pressed my fingers to my temples to collect my thoughts. This was crazy. It wasn't just a game.

_Or was it?_

* * *

That night I was woken by alarms blaring and Levi shaking my shoulders.

"Eren wake up! Eren! EREN!" He shouted into my ear. I rubbed my eyes and squinted at him blearily.

He grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. The alarms were screeching louder every second.

"Get up NOW!" He screamed, dragging me to the door.

"What the hell?" I asked, confused and angry. "What's going on?"

He ignored me and slid one hand under my knees and the other around my stomach. My cheeks flamed. Why the fuck was he carrying me bridal style? He ran out the door while balancing me in his arms. He didn't stop until he reached a steel door. He pounded in the pass code and slammed the door open with his shoulders.

The door opened to a large room, about the size of the ballroom. In the dim light I could only make out a few things. The walls were lined with military level weapons and it about a dozen bunk beds in the middle. We were the only people there. He slammed the door and collapsed against it, me still in his arms.

"Levi what the fuck is happening!" I screamed at him.

He looked at me and for once I saw genuine fear in his eyes.

"_The castle is being attacked."_

**Third Person POV**

Marco bolted upright as soon as he heard the alarms. His thoughts immediately went to Jean. He scrambled out of bed and ran into the hallway. It was utter chaos there. Everyone was running around panicking. No one knew what to do. Marco heard several gunshots and heard someone scream.

"Jean!" Marco screamed. Jean came out of his room and threw himself onto Marco. "Thank god you're alive." He said, burying his face into Marco's shoulder.

Erwin appeared behind them and grabbed their wrists. "Follow me!" He shouted. They sprinted down the hall, alarms screeching loudly. Erwin nearly ran into Armin and grabbed the boy and flipped him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

They got to the end of the hall and paused at the steel door. Already Bertolt, Krista and Sasha were huddled around it.

"Where's Hanji?" Erwin demanded.

Sasha pointed down the hall. "She went to go find everyone else."

Erwin reached over and typed in a password into the key pad. The door swung open and everyone rushed in.

Levi and Eren were already there. Eren was curled up in Levi's lap but jumped up as soon as he saw everyone.

He squashed Armin into a hug, ruffling his blonde hair.

Erwin turned to Levi.

"What's happening?"

Levi snorted loudly. "I'd love to know."

Of course Levi would choose now of all times to be sarcastic.

Hanji burst in through the door and we heard the sound of several gun shots being fired.

Hanji was followed by Reineer, Ymir and Connie. They were all scraped up and bruised. Krista threw herself at Ymir and Connie and Sasha hugged tightly. Reineer limped over to Bertolt and slapped him on the back.

"Good to see you alive." Reineer grinned.

Bertolt rolled his eyes but grinned.

Hanji adjusted her cracked glasses. "Who's missing?" She sounded calm but everyone could tell she was panicking inside.

Eren and Armin shared a look and screamed together. "MIKASA!"

Bertolt started looking around panicked. "Where's Annie?"

The door opened and said blonde walked in. Her face was smeared with blood and her clothes were in tatters. Bertolt and Reineer both pulled her into a hug but she shoved them off. She was looking straight at Eren.

"Where's Mikasa?" He asked panicked. "Is she dead? IS SHE FUCKING DEAD?" He screeched.

Annie turned to Levi and spoke loudly and clearly. "They've taken her."

"Who's taken who?" He said sounding confused.

Annie turned to him and in the dim light looked terrifying.

"_The attackers have taken Mikasa_."

* * *

**I don't regret anything. hA I JUST LOVE CLIFF HANGERS. Review if you want me to update faster. Lets try to get 100 reviews! **

**Au revoir muthafuckas;**

**Sidra (o.O)**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: I CHANGED A LOT OF THINGS IN THE PAST CHAPTERS SO GO RE READ THEM RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE SO FUCKING CONFUSED**

**K THANKS!**

* * *

I'd love to say this was all a dream and none of this happened. Mikasa had not been kidnapped and was very much alive.

Unfortunately it did happen.

"They captured Mikasa?" Armin squeaked. "Who are they?"

Hanji shook her head quickly. "Never mind that." She said. I glared at her.

"What do you mean never mind that?" I hissed.

Levi nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. "Hush Eren." He scolded. Hanji continued. "Annie, what happened exactly?"

I turned to Annie and glared at her. "Yes Annie, what happened that caused you to leave Mikasa behind?" I asked my voice steely.

Armin looked at me mortified. I ignored him and continued to glare at Annie.

Annie took a deep breath and began talking; "I had ran into Mikasa outside of my door. We decided to take the stair way up to the third floor. We had just entered the stairway when the lights turned off. 3 guys-well I assume they were guys-came running through the doors."

"One grabbed me and two grabbed Mikasa. I managed to get the guy off me but when I tried to get to Mikasa they were already halfway down the hall. The last I saw of her was her being dragged into the rec room followed by 4 more guys."

Annie covered her face with her hands. Her slender frame was shaking. "I could've saved her," She choked out. "But I didn't." Reineer wrapped his arms around her and for once she didn't push away

I stood there, all my anger melting away. Slowly replaced my something else. Fear. Fear of losing one of the last members of my family.

I sprinted to the corner of the room and grabbed a dagger off the wall. I ran out of the room before anyone could react. I had to save Mikasa, I had to. I heard Armin scream behind me but I ignored him again. Thankfully the halls were completely empty. They were also eerily quiet. The slap of my footsteps against the concrete echoed through the halls.

I paused outside the door of the rec room. I couldn't hear any screams or sounds of torture so I slowly opened the door and crept inside.

Mikasa was seated on the coach, wrists and ankles bound. She had a black cloth tied around her eyes. She looked scratched up and slightly bruised but other than that she looked fine.

There were 5 guards stationed around her. The one closest to me was kneeling in front of Mikasa talking to her in a low voice. The door creaked shut and all the guards in the room turned around to face me. The all drew out their swords and directed them towards me.

My dagger seemed childish in comparison.

The guard closest to me turned around and I swear to god I almost screamed.

"_Dad_." I whispered.

Mikasa whipped her head to face me. "Eren?"

My dad grinned and spread his arms wide.

"Ah, my son! Miss me?"

I pointed my dagger at him with shaky fingers. "G-get away from her!" I said, failing to sound intimidating.

My dad chuckled. "What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll fight you!" I cried out. I winced as soon as the words left my mouth. I sounded so stupid even to my own ears. Behind my dad I could see Mikasa frantically shaking her head.

My dad laughed again but this time it seemed more evil. "But my son, there is only one of you and six of us." He gestured to the heavily equipped guards behind him.

I heard a voice behind me. "He's not alone."

I didn't know whether to cry or scream. Armin was behind me holding a dagger even smaller than mine. He looked so small and helpless I doubted he could help in a fight. The guards nearly pissed their selves in laughter. Mikasa whipped her head around again. "Armin?" She screeched.

My dad straightened up and smiled thinly at me. "Two teenagers against 6 highly trained guards? That's very amusing."

I heard another voice behind me. "Make that three."

Armin and I nearly snapped our necks trying to see who was behind us.

Ymir stepped away from the door and smirked at the guards. Slung across her back was a hunting rifle.

One of the guards raised his eyebrow. "2 teenage boys and a _girl?_" He asked, amused.

Sasha walked into the room followed by Connie. "What's wrong with being a girl?" Sasha asked running a finger down the length of her gun.

Connie winked at me but his expression turned dead serious when he saw Mikasa. "Hey Eren. We're here to fuck shit up."

Krista walked in carrying a dagger as small as mine. That wouldn't have been scary but she was followed by Jean and Marco who were carrying the largest guns I've ever seen.

Finally Annie walked in carrying a gun smaller than anyone else's but I had a feeling she was the only one who knew how to use one. Reineer and Bertolt were at her side with matching bazookas.

My dad laughed again but he looked uneasy. "Do you teenagers think you have a chance against the countries strongest?"

My friends and I stood shoulder to shoulder aiming our weapons at the guards. We were prepared to go down fighting.

I heard a voice behind me. "What about us?"

Armin threw his dagger down. "_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CAN YOU GUYS STOP DOING THAT!"_

Hanji gave him a wicked grin. "Sorry dear." She walked in, threw her knife in the air and caught it with her fingers. Erwin walked in behind her and smiled at Armin.

"Grisha." He acknowledged my dad with a small nod.

"Mr. Smith." My dad said warily.

"Might I ask what you're doing here?" Erwin asked sounding infuriatingly polite.

"I could ask the same about you?" My dad asked politely but I could sense the venom underneath.

Erwin just grinned and stepped in front of Armin. Hanji stepped forward and cleared her throat. "_Let her go now_." She said pointing to Mikasa with her dagger.

My dad glared at her. "I am awfully sorry but I can't." Then faster than anyone could react he grabbed a dagger out of his back pocket (How did he keep that threw without anyone noticing? What if he accidentally stabbed himself in the ass? Wouldn't that be super awkward?) And threw it with dead accuracy. It would've hit me in the eye but a figure jumped in front of me and _plucked the knife out of the air._

The figure landed in a crouch and tilted their head to smirk at me.

"Am I late to the party?"

* * *

**Is this like my 50th cliff hanger probably.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FAVOURITE REVIEWER EVER:**

**NANO(LAZY)WORKER**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE NEVER STOP REVIEWING!**

**Review and I'll update faster!**

**Adios; Sidra :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ello, ello, ello I'm back. Im sorry I was gone for so long just catching up on volleyball anime.**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* no, bUT I DO OWN A BRAND NEW IPHONE**

* * *

The battle was a blur. A terrifying, exhilarating blur but a blur. If it was only me and my friends we wouldn't stand a chance against six highly trained military guards. But we had Hanji, Erwin and Levi. _Oh god Hanji. She was a fucking demon_. Spinning through the air, doing crazy jumps, screaming at the tops of her lungs. She jumped on the back of one guard and knocked another one out. All while laughing like a maniac.

Erwin was way calmer than her. He flipped one guard over his shoulder and broke other ones arms. He was doing it so easily it made me wonder if he had done something like this before.

But Levi. _Oh my fucking god._ Levi was everywhere. He was a blur as he weaved his way in between everyone taking the guards down silently.

Annie was probably the best fighter out of my friends. As soon as she untied Mikasa she jumped onto the nearest guards back (which just so happened to be my father) and slammed the butt of her gun into his head.

I ran in front of Armin and threw my arms up to protect him. The guard's taser slammed into my forearms and tHANK JESUS CHRIST IT WASN'T ON.

I limped to the side, breathing heavily and running a hand over my bruised arm. I surveyed the battle slowly.

We were doing pretty well. I watched as a guard grabbed Krista from behind. I gripped my dagger tightly and started to run towards her but Ymir was on that shit so fast I think I got a whip lash just watching here. She slammed the side of her hunting rifle into the side of the guys jaw. The guard crumpled up like an aluminum can as Ymir screamed. _"DAS RIGHT BITCH! DON'T FUCK WITH HER!"_

I tried to discreetly shuffle towards Mikasa and Sasha who had been cornered but was grabbed by my dad instead. He gripped me by my hair, my feet dangling 4 feet in the air. Searing pain shot through my scalp and I resisted the urge to scream. I felt cold metal press up against my temple and I heard a click. My blood turned cold as I realized it was a gun.

Levi, who was probably halfway across the room, turned his head and locked eyes with me. He ran over to me only pausing to block Connie from a kick to the groin and rushed up next to me.

"Leave him alone." He said, his voice deathly quiet, but I was pretty sure everyone in the room could hear him.

My dad gave a cruel grin. "Hand me Mikasa and I'll give Eren back."

I shook my head quickly. I couldn't let my dad touch Mikasa.

My dad turned to glare at me. "Silence boy." He yanked my hair back tighter and I hissed.

Levi's eyes slid to mine. His expression was unreadable. "Fine. Just give me Eren."

I couldn't take it. "No!" I cried.

My father slammed the gun into my forehead. White hot pain shot through my forehead. I felt blood trickle down my forehead and closed my eyes. I slowly opened one eye and saw Levi's expression. He looked confused. If he let my father take me away god knows what he would do. And if he took Mikasa away, well I'd rather not think about what he would do.

I slowly raised one fingers to my forehead and wiped some blood off it. I raised my hand and painted a small X on my dad's hand. Levi's eyes widened as if he understood. He raised his gun and shot it before my dad could react. Time slowed and the noise of the battle faded. I watched the bullet sail through the air and impale itself into my dad's wrist. He shouted something incoherent and dropped me. I crumpled to the ground head throbbing. Levi ran towards me and tried to pick me up but I waved him off. I was done with people trying to save me.

I could save myself.

I got to my feet swaying softly. My vision was tinted with red and I'm pretty sure I was seeing double everything. I saw Levi wave a hand in front of me.

"Eren?" He asked his voice sounding like he was speaking to me underwater.

I don't know whether it was the fact that I was losing blood rapidly or the fact I could see 2 Levi's in front of me but I started giggling.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guards were fleeing already. But the last guard stopped in front of Armin and shot him in the arm. Well he would've shot him if Erwin hadn't jumped in front of him.

My giggle turned into a scream of horror.

I turned to Levi and tried to say something but all I could do was scream. His face blurred in front of me. My vision turned red and the last thing I remembered was Mikasa screaming my name.

* * *

I've discovered I have a secret talent for fainting. Apparently I fucking love fainting.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a strange bedroom,. Mikasa was perched on the foot of my bed tying a bandage on Levi's shoulder. Connie had his arm in a sling and was happily talking to Marco. Said brunette was sporting a black eye and broken wrist.

Ymir was hunched over coloring Reiner's cast pink while he slept on Berthold's lap. Annie was wrapping a bandage around Berthold's sweaty forehead.

Erwin was sitting cross legged in the corner while being fussed over by Armin. My best friend was planting kisses all over the tall man's face, fingers rapidly tying a bandage around Erwin's forehead.

Sasha was applying paste to a wound on the back of Krista's neck. She had a cut on her face that went from her forehead to her jaw that didn't look deep but it still looked creepy.

Jean was sitting next to Hanji who was happily chatting about how many douche bags she beat up while she drizzled alcohol on Jeans back while biting his lip trying not to scream.

"If I set you on fire would that mean you'd be a flaming homo?" Connie wondered to Marco.

Marco inched backwards away from Connie slowly. "Why the ever loving heck would you set me on fire?"

I cut in. "Marco, seriously? Ever loving heck?"

Mikasa whipped her head around slapping Annie in the face with her scarf. "You're alive!" She screeched crushing me into a hug.

Jean snorted then winced. "Unfortunately."

Hanji squealed. "Yes! You're alive! Levi would be so happy!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Right here remember?"

"Is no one going to talk about the fact that the castle was attacked?" Krista asked.

Ymir looked up from Reiner's cast. "Yeah! I'd love to know why tHE FUCK THE CASTLE WAS ATTACKED?" Ymir waved the pink crayola crayon angrily.

Levi sighed loudly. "Can you all just get out? I need to talk to Eren."

Ymir got up, glaring at Levi. "Course you want to talk to Eren. All you wanted to do this whole contest was talk to Eren! What about the whole damn contest?"

Erwin cleared his throat. "Er, we've been thinking about calling off the contest."

Sasha made a noise of disbelief. "What?"

Mikasa clapped her hands once. "Everyone out!" She ordered. Connie laughed loudly.

"Do you really think that's going to w-fUCK!" He screeched as Erwin flipped him over his shoulder and walked out. Everyone quickly followed. Armin shot me a look before leaving.

Soon it was just Mikasa, Levi and I.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" I asked softly.

Mikasa and Levi shared a look. Ok, that was beyond creepy.

"Can someone tell me something?" I asked.

Mikasa rested a hand on Levi's shoulder and squeezed my hand with her other.

"My last name isn't Rivaille." Levi started.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "If your last name isn't Rivaille then what is it?"

Levi took a deep breath then turned to stare me in the eye.

"_It's Ackerman."_

* * *

***claps happily* cliff hangers are so fun yet so evil**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA TILL NEXT TIME: **

**Boss ass bitch69 :D**

**No I'm kidding its me Sidra**


	16. Chapter 16

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING AAAAAH PLEASE DONT HATE ME! THIS CHAPTERS SHORT BUT HERE YOU GO!**

**Disclaimer: I am a thirteen year old girl who cries over my yaoi couples. Do I in any way resemble Hajime Isayama?**

* * *

I started laughing. Hard.

"Y-you're kidding right?" I managed to wheeze out before doubling over in laughter.

Mikasa and Levi shared an exasperated look. Mikasa nodded. "Yes Eren did you not hear my brother?"

I took a deep breath. "Well this has been fun but I got to go help Connie hide ants in Jeans pants," I paused and looked at Mikasa, stricken. "_Brother?"_ I shouted.

Levi sighed. "Did you fucking not hear me say we're related?" I must've been giving him a confused look because he started to explain.

"Sit down you'll be here a long god damn while." He started.

"There was always something about her that seemed familiar." Levi jerked a thumb towards Mikasa. She crossed her arms and glared.

_"She_ has a name y'know." She snapped.

"Many years ago my family," He paused. "_Our_ family lived peacefully." I tilted my head confused. Did he mean the royal family Rivaille or did he mean the family Ackerman?

"When Mikasa turned 3 she was kidnapped."

I was still confused. "But if she was kidnapped why is she here right no-?" Mikasa and Levi simultaneously glared at me so I shut up. "I was getting there." Levi snapped.

"I'd never had known Mikasa very well to begin with. During family dinners I almost always hid in my room and would only come out when a guest was over. I guess I was jealous that my parents were paying more attention to her than to me."

I continued to listen, eyes wide.

"So when she was kidnapped I wasn't exactly sad. I didn't even know her, what could I be sad about? My father searched for years but couldn't find her. My mother killed herself in grief. My father died shortly after, he was shot in the head by foreigners."

I frowned. There was one thing that wasn't adding up.

Mikasa folded her hands together in her lap. "The kidnappers took me to an abandoned shack near your house Eren. I guess they were holding me for hostage but they were so stupid they didn't know my name. So when they asked me for my name I lied."

I interrupted her. "So Mikasa isn't your real name?"

Mikasa shook her head. "It was just something my mom called me. My real name is…" She trailed off.

"Mina." Levi supplied. "Her real name is Mina. Her full name is Mina Carolina Ackerman."

"That's why Levi didn't recognize my name. He thought he had a sister named Mina not Mikasa."

I leaned back on my elbows and gazed at Mikasa. "You always told me your parents were killed in a fight."

She sighed. "That isn't exactly a lie." Mikasa admitted. "Remember you came in and saw my kidnappers yelling at me and you killed them. Eren you were only 8 and you killed them."

I started counting on my fingers. "You were with them for 5 years!" I asked astonished.

She nodded.

"One thing doesn't make sense. If Mikasa's last name is Ackerman doesn't that mean your should be too?" I pointed to Levi.

"My father wanted us to change our last names in case people wanted to kidnap me. That was a stupid idea considering everyone knew who we were but we still changed our last names to my mother's maiden name. Rivaille."

"So Mikasa is a princess?" I asked in a small voice. "So you're going to kick us out of the castle right? Ill go pack my things." I got up and turned to Levi.

Levi lunged forward and grabbed my wrist. "No. You're not leaving. Mikasa's staying at the castle and she considers you and Armin family. You're staying here." I looked at Mikasa in shock.

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Why not? And thank god I'm out of this stupid wife choosing game."

Levi flopped backwards onto his bed. "Now get the fuck out of my room or I won't hesitate to kill you both." I stuck my tongue out at him and left the room. Mikasa followed me out.

"You seem pretty chill about just finding out you're a princess." I pointed out.

Mikasa smiled. "I guess." She agreed.

"Are you going to tell anyone about…y'know?" She shrugged. "I don't think I should tell anyone. But I should probably tell Armin."

She ran off towards the guys floor.

"He's in the library!" I shouted after her. I watched my sister- no Levi's sister turn left and disappear.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and turned to walk to the rec room.

* * *

"Mikasa quit the contest."

Everyone gasped. "She what?" Connie shouted.

Ymir smacked his bald head. "Mikasa. Quit. The. Contest."

Connie rubbed his head. "I knew that. I just meant why?"

Sasha finished off her coke. "Did she get thrown out?"

I shook my head and sank into an armchair. "No she quit but she's still staying here."

Krista looked troubled. "So there's only four girls left?"

Annie looked up and nearly smiled. "I might quit."

Reineer gasped loudly. "No Annie you can't! Bertolt tell her!" The blonde poked his friend in the stomach. Bertolt just shrugged.

"It's her choice." Annie nodded. "Thank you Bert."

Ymir stood up, cracking her knuckles. "Well this was entertaining. Now I'm going to go get my beauty rest." Jean opened his mouth to say something But Ymir beat him to it.

"Jean I swear to god if you were going to say something about me needing beauty sleep I will fucking kill you in the middle of the night."

Jean swallowed thickly and moved to hide behind Marco.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I could hear everyone distantly talking about Hanji's surprise event for tomorrow but I could only think about one thing.

5 girls came to win the crown.

1 dropped out.

4 left.

Only 1 could win.

1 down, 3 to go.

May the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

**Well this isn't a cliff hanger so this is improvement for me. If you liked it please review because seriously I love your reviews. Never stop reviewing.**

**さようなら(Sayonara),**

**Sidra :D**


End file.
